What Is Love?
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: I've been asking my father the meaning of love since I was little but his answers are too illogical for my liking. If he can't tell me what love is, then I'll just have to find out by myself.. Regular school AU ( Saotome Gakuen isn't a musical school and none of them are singers) Yaoi, Senpai ( Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru) X Ai x Satsuki. RATING WENT UP. SMUT ON CHAP. 15 RAPE & VIOLENCE
1. Why, daddy?

**Hey wazzup? new story! I saw this in my notebook yesterday so i decided to type it down. Ai is five years old in this chapter, btw. anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

"Father, why does everyone calls me a freak? You told me I am special, right?" a pale, blue haired boy asked a brown haired man. The professor knew what Ai meant. The child must be bothered by the fact that he was not human like his peers. The teachers already informed him about Ai being the main attraction of the school. He was always the one being bullied because he , unlike them, is a robot.

The professor smiled as he remembered the day that Ai was born, or should he say switched on? Well, it doesn't matter. His smile became bitter as he remembered what his eyes met the moment he opened the door to his wife's room to show her their new 'son'. He saw his wife's body lying lifeless on the floor, her hands holding a knife which was impaled on her stomach as blood oozed out of her body. His wife committed suicide. Why you ask? because she learned that they couldn't have a child because she had a problem with her uterus. She became so depressed about it and the professor saw it. So he tried to construct different plans to create something, anything to keep his wife happy.

He tried adopting a pet but it didn't work. He tried buying her very expensive jewelry but it just made her feel the idea of creating a child hit him he immediately went to action. He didn't tell his wife so that when his project is done, he'll surprise her. But he didn't realized the fact that the project was consuming his time which he could have spent with his wife. Time passed and the distance between him and his wife was growing, his wife became more depressed because of it too. When he finally finished Ai, he realized that it was too late.

Maybe if he kept her company more often, he would be here now. With him and Ai, raising their so-called son. But still, even if he did finish in time, would that make his wife happy? would she treat Ai like how a mother would treat her son or would she treat him like a freak? But still, even if his wife wasn't here, he has Ai. Ai was the one who kept him happy for the last five years. His 'son' was the one who was there for him. He couldn't have been more thankful to Ai for keeping him company and encouraging him to move on. For making him feel like a real father.

Realizing that he zoned out for too long, he turned his head to look at Ai and smiled sweetly as he caressed his son's cheek. The little boy may not be human, but he thinks, feels and acts like a human. Though emotion is something that he needed to be taught every time. Each time Ai feels new emotions, he asks his 'father' about it so that he could understand more. But the only problem is, he doesn't believe in love. Reasoning that there is no such thing as love because he doesn't know how it feels like. The professor was hurt when he heard this but quickly shrugged it off. Maybe one day, Ai will realize what love is. He let go of the boy's cheek as he answered his question earlier.

"Yes Ai, you're special in you're own ways. Other people may not believe it but don't worry about them, just know that you're different and that you're special." he answered but the little boy furrowed his eyebrows at his answer.

"But you always say that everyone is special!"

"Yes, child but everyone is special in their own ways. It's what makes us all different" he said, smiling at Ai. The little boy didn't answer back this time and the professor thought that his curiosity was satisfied but unbeknownst to him, Ai wanted to say something but kept his thought silent.

_' The fact that everyone is different is also a fact that makes everyone the same. Everyone except me... 'Cause I'm not human like you... I want to be just like you father... Please...'_

* * *

**_Yo! poor Ai... this new series is mainly all about Ai and the rest of the senpai- tachi. So whatd'ya think? good? bad? please tell me. All you gotta do is type in a review in the little box there. Thanks!_**


	2. Bento

**Hi! So Ai is fifteen in this chapter and he is in third year middle school. I don't really have much to say so, here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

* * *

_10 years later..._

"Ai! Are you ready? Hurry up, you might be late for school!" shouted Professor Mikaze Ryohei* from downstairs. He chuckled to himself as he heard a faint yell of 'yes father' followed by a lot of thuds and thumps. 'My, my. Seems like someone is excited.' he thought to himself as he pushed up his glasses then picked up his suitcase.

"Ummm... Father, a little help here please?" he heard an effeminate voice say. He turned around and gasped at what he saw. " Ai, are you alright? what on earth happened to you?" he asked as he helped the teen sit down on the floor and picked up the boy's arms that fell. Maybe I should replace the wires later, he thought as he reattached the boy's arms then poked it to see if it wasn't going to fall off. He nodded to himself as he assured that his son's arms were secure.

"Come on now. You wouldn't want to be late for school now, would you?" he asked the bluenette and the blue haired teen shook his head as an answer and slung his bag on his shoulder and followed his father out of the house

* * *

"Study hard son and good luck!" Ryohei shouted as he bid goodbye to his son. Ai smiled and waved at him then let out a breathy sigh as his father drove away. Once his father was out of his line of vision, Ai took a deep breath and walked inside Saotome Gakuen.

Saotome Gakuen is a very well known school in Japan. It was known for it's very strict policy of no romance. The students can do as they wish as long as their grades are above standard and there are no lovey-dovey couples around. The headmaster, Shining Saotome, is quite frivolous but he is strict about his students' love lives. He doesn't allow romance because it might ruin a child's study and goals in life. Anyone who is said to be in a romantic relationship is expelled. No exceptions. The parents are seemingly happy about this because, after all, they want the best for their children. And Saotome Gakuen is probably one of the best academies in the whole nation. There were rumors that most of the successful businessmen, singers, actors, actresses and many more graduated from the academy. But as time passed, the usually serious students were replaced by delinquents. Though not all are like that, there are still some that are in their proper state of mind.

The school was very large. It had five buildings for Preschool, Elementary, Middle School, High School and College. The largest building was for the college students. Second was for the preschoolers because they are still young and immature and playful so they tend to run around a lot. The elementary, high school and middle school buildings were the same size. The school yard was vast with a variation of flower beds and topiaries.

As Ai walked inside the hall, he couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on him. He straightened his tie nervously as he continued on his tracks. God, it was just first day of school and he was probably going to be the talk of the day, or to make it worse, the talk of the whole school year. So much for good luck.

"Look robot boy is back!" said a gruff male voice which Ai had known since pre-school. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was because that voice was always the one that teased him, bullied him and made fun of him since the day he started going to school. Ai started taking long steps, hoping he would lose him and his group of delinquents. But he was proved to be wrong as he felt a hand grabbing his head and pulling him backwards and Ai could see that everyone was snickering at the sight of Saotome Gakuen's laughing stock. The hand on his head turned him around so that he was facing Satsuki Shinomiya, the school's most fearsome student. Though Satsuki was the bad boy type, his twin, Natsuki, was an angel's reincarnation. Natsuki was the first person Ai had ever talked to. He was a very nice boy.

Anyways, let's go back to Ai who was now in the verge of crying because of what Satsuki and his group were saying about him. But the teal-blue haired boy wouldn't let it show. It will just amuse them further. And he isn't going to go down, not like this.

" Can't you just leave me alone?" Ai asked. From what he could recall, he didn't do anything to Satsuki. The blonde haired boy just smirked at him menacingly and said, " No. You're so fun to bully. You can't even fight back . Why? did your daddy told you to be a good little boy?" he said pouting at him teasingly while the others snickered. Ai gritted his teeth in annoyance and growled. Now he's done it! Who does he think he's making fun of?

"Leave my father out of this, you bastard!" he hissed through his teeth as he tried to punch Satsuki but failed as Satsuki caught his fist and squeezed not so softly. The blonde grinned as he tightened his grip on Ai's hand and the bluenette cried out in pain. He chuckled darkly and whispered, " Make me, little kitten"

"Why you little...!" the smaller boy said as he lifted his fist, getting ready to punch Satsuki but the taller boy caught his fist again and said, "Who you callin' small, you little robo-bitch!" he exclaimed as his knee made contact with Ai's stomach, making Ai stumble and lose balance. The blue-haired teen was lying on the floor, clutching the area where Satsuki has kicked him while coughing. Satsuki grinned sadistically, lifting his feet above Ai's stomach. Ai closed his eyes as he waited for the, hopefully, final blow. He opened his eyes as the anticipated pain never came. He gasped as he saw Satsuki sitting on the floor, one hand supporting his body so he wouldn't fall back and the other hand was wiping blood from the side of his mouth, it also seems that Satsuki's group was taken down.

"You shouldn't really pick on people who are smaller and weaker than you, Satsuki..." said a deep voice. Ai scoffed at the words smaller and weaker, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He is in fact smaller and weaker compared to Satsuki. He turned his head to where the voice came from and blinked.

Standing in front of him was a grey- silver haired male with heterochromatic eyes. His green uniform blazer was nowhere to be found, his uniform shirt was disheveled and unbuttoned on the first two buttons. His tie was tied loosely, a belt was around his waist and there was also a chain on the left side of his trousers and he was wearing black combat boots. All in all, this particular student looked somewhat like a goon in an action movie. But there was something about this student that ,despite his devilishly handsome looks and wild way of dressing, makes him seem like a good recognized the teen as Ranmaru Kurosaki, son of Renji Kurosaki and heir to his father's company. Why does Ai knows him you ask? well it's because he's one of the most popular boys in school. With his looks and money, girls are probably on his feet.

"...Now think about what you've done..." Ranmaru continued as he clenched his fist and straddled Satsuki. He lifts his fist and it landed on Satsuki's face. He repeated the action with his other fist and began punching Satsuki with his fists alternately, each blow getting harder and stronger. When he was done, he stood up and ran a hand to his hair then glared at Satsuki, who was trying to get on his feet again while wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Want more, huh? you little dick-head?" he hissed as he glared harder at Satsuki who was grinning. The blonde still had one trick up his sleeve. "You'll be sorry for that, rich boy..." Satsuki said, smirking and looking at Ai who raised one eyebrow at him. " you too robo-bitch... I'll make the two of you pay..." he said before spitting at Ai's face and then taking his leave. Ai wiped off Satsuki's spit with a disgusted look on his face. He then turned to Ranmaru to say thank you, but was cut off by the other teen.

"Y' know, services don't come free..." Ranmaru said as he slowly walked towards Ai and extended his hand to the bluenette to help him up and the shorter one gratefully took it. He casted a confused look at Ranmaru as he was up on his feet again. And man did his butt hurt...

"By the way, I'm Ranmaru Kurosaki." the taller teen introduced himself proudly. " I know. And I'm Ai Mikaze, nice to meet you." the shorter boy said extending his arm to Ranmaru, who took it and asked, "Ai? isn't that name a bit girly. Not that you'll have a problem with it 'cause you do look girly with your hairstyle and face and all..". Ai glared at him and said, "For your information, Ai stands for A.I. which means Artificial Intelligence." Ranmaru grinned boyishly and Ai rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you want then? if money, then how much?" he asked, pulling out his wallet. Ranmaru scoffed indignantly as he straightened up and handed Ai his bag that was lying on the floor. " I don't need money. I have lots of it." he answered proudly and Ai blinked his eyes again as he asked, "Then what do you want?" Ranmaru smirked and leaned closer to Ai's left ear. Ai could've sworn he heard shrieking and giggling of girls who were watching them. It's probably because of their awkward position, with Ranmaru leaning into his left ear and Ai tilting his head a bit because of Ranmaru's wildly styled hair. Oh, and did I mentioned that Ranmaru's arms were around Ai's hips and Ai's arms were on Ranmaru's shoulders. Anyways, the point is, they look very awkward.

Okay, so back to what Ranmaru wants. The grey-silver haired male smirked devilishly and whispered to Ai's ear huskily,

" I want you..." Ai's eyes widened at the words. This guy wants him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...to give me your food for the whole school year. Starting today." with that said and done, Ranmaru straightened up and looked at Ai who was still trying to process what Ranmaru said. After sorting out what Ranmaru just said, Ai faced the taller teen with an impassive expression and bluntly said, " food is what you want?" Ranmaru nodded. Ai gave him a weird look but it was gone as fast as it came.

"I thought rich kids like you get to eat fancy food and all. Why would you need me , a commoner, to give food to you , a son of a billionaire, when you have probably tasted the most exquisite food?" he asked, face straighter than a ruler.

" I live alone in one of the school dorms. I don't have time to cook because of school so I often buy food" Ranmaru reasoned out. Ai raised his eyebrow and asked, " why are you living alone then?" Ranmaru glared and answered, " None of your business. Just give me your food and that's final!" he said pointing a finger at Ai and storming away, leaving a bewildered Ai. The blue- haired teen sighed and slung is bag on his shoulder and walked to class. Today is going to be a very long day...

* * *

**HI EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! as you can see I just put in Ran-ran in the story. And I also made 2 Shinomiyas. In this story Natsuki and Satsuki are twins. I know Satsuki looks more of a bad guy here but, he'll change. I'll reveal the reason why he bullies Ai in later chapters. Their uniform is the one in Maji Love 1000%. Oh and Natsuki and Satsuki will be 3rd years instead of second years, the whole quartet night is in 3rd year too and the rest of STARISH (including Haruka) will be 2nd years. Oh and about Ai's pappy, I couldn't think of a better name so I named him Ryohei. That's all I have to say so bye!**


	3. Class 3-A

**Hi! I decided to upload this earlier! So let's make this shorter and let us now proceed to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own it.**

* * *

AI'S POV

'Class 3-A...' I thought as I stopped in front of a classroom. Earlier has been very eventful. I just wish it won't get worse because according to my data, both of the Shinomiya twins will be my classmate. I should really brace myself for a whole afternoon of snuggles from Natsuki and spitballs from Satsuki. Really, spitballs? his quite immature don't you think? Anyways, I don't think Satsuki will be much of a problem. He's probably gonna skip class, like he always does. So, I just have to worry about Natsuki. I can't really see how he sees me as 'cute'. As far as I know, cute is a word used to describe animals, infants and girls. _Girls_. I'm not a girl! Though some people mistake me as one, I don't think I look like a girl at all. It's just that I have long hair and my features are a bit... I give up. I do look like a girl... I wonder how it feels like to be a girl. I bet it's too high maintenance. The earrings they wear look quite heavy too. Though some boys nowadays likes wearing earrings for ,what do they call it again? Oh yeah that's right, swag. I guess the word swag has new definition nowadays because it actually means stolen land, money or possessions. I swear sometimes I want to throw dictionaries at their faces because of them saying swag and swag and swag all the time. I wonder how it feels like to wear ladies' underwear... Wait, why am I thinking about that! I am not a pervert! Oh my, I feel like my face is heating up... And I've been standing in front of the door for a whole 10 minutes too! Oh god, people are staring at me. Stop staring at me and go back to your swag business or whatever.

I opened the door to the classroom and walked in. As soon as I stepped in, I could feel all eyes on me... Here it goes again. I took a seat on one of the vacant seats and as I was about to sit on it...

"Ugh, go away robot boy! You might infect me with your loser disease! gross!" said Hirono Takiko, Saotome Gakuen's queen bee. At primary and grade school, we used to be friends. But of course, time passed and she became like one of those fashionistas.

I sighed and stood up. It seems that every time I choose a spot, someone would always kick me out. So I went to the back of the room and sat on the floor, beside a cabinet. I rested my bag on the floor as well and took a look at my wrist watch. There was still a good fifteen minutes before class starts. I decided to listen to music for awhile but then I heard someone call my name.

"pssttt! Ai! over here! You can sit here. You look like some kind of hobo over there." called a voice. I turned to where it came from and saw Akatsuki Haruo patting the seat between his and Seto Chiharu's chair. I smiled at them graciously before standing up and dusting off some dirt on my pants. I walked over to them and pulled out a chair. I sat on it and faced Haruo and muttered a soft thank you to him and did the same to Seto-chi. Haruo then smiled at me sheepishly and said, " Nah! no problem. Anythin' for you, dude. Right Haru?" the brunette turned to Seto-chi and then the black haired girl nodded. She doesn't really speak much. No, she doesn't speak at all. She is a very quiet girl. Too quiet for her own good. Her way of communication is writing on a pad. When she doesn't brings her pad, Haruo is the one who translates what she's saying.

Haruo on the other hand is very talkative. He's a quick thinker and very clever. He's quite a stupid genius too, if that actually makes sense. They were also one of the first ones who became my friends. All in all, I have eleven friends. Most of them are second years though. Do you want me to describe them for you? okay then. But I only have to describe 7 now since I already described Natsuki, Haruo and Seto-chi. Let's start!

7. Jinguji Ren of class 2- B. He is very flirtatious and popular among the female population of the school. How did I met him? well it was because the first time he saw me, he thought I was a girl and then he started flirting with me. When I told him I was a male, he looked very much alike a gold fish.

6. Hijirikawa Masato of class 2- A. A very old fashioned and respectful boy. He is the son and heir to his father's business. Though he told me once that he didn't want to be like his father and that he wanted to be a history teacher. Wow, nice career move. Him and Ren don't get along well and they often get into fights. Part of the literature club.

5. Syo Kurusu also from class 2- B. Very short and disrespectful. Has quite the loud mouth too. He is very athletic and he is Natsuki and Satsuki's childhood friend. Ace of Saotome Gakuen's track and field team.

4. Otoya Ittoki of class 2- C. Sweet, bouncy and childish is all I have to say. He's also part of the school's soccer team.

3. Ichinose Tokiya of class 2 - A. Smart and strict. Always has a frown on his face. Treasure of the student council and the smartest student in the second year level. Masato comes second.

2. Aijima Cecil of class 2- D. He's nice... We're not quite close though...

1. My dad... Well how can I describe him? He's the best father ever. He's always been there for me and I trust him the most. More than I trust myself actually. I don't know what I would do without him...

Ranmaru Kurosaki? Oh yes. The guy from earlier. I don't think we're friends... More of food partners. Is there even such a relationship? Who cares, let's just hope that the day goes by well.

And that he'd actually like my bento...

* * *

Normal POV

The students sighed in relief as the bell signaling that it was lunch time already rang. Haruo and Chiharu had already taken their leave, saying that they'll eat at the cafeteria. Ai sighed, he'd probably be eating at the cafeteria as well. He normally eats inside the classroom because it's empty during break times. It was the best moments to listen to music without any disturbances. He grabbed his bento and got ready to take his leave. As he was walking towards the door he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't alone seeing that there was a blonde haired boy sitting alone, gazing out the window...

_ To be continued..._

* * *

**_ Muhahahaha! Cliff hanger for everyone! I bet you know who that blonde is... Thank you for all the reviews._**


	4. Satsuki's Plan

**Wow, I'm uploading more frequent than lately... SCHOOL IS COMING BRACE YOURSELVES! Because I won't be uploading a lot by then. So this chapter is Satsuki centric. That's about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

Stupid robo-bitch and stupid rich kid, thought a certain blonde teen. He was alone on the rooftop, smoking some cigarettes. Yes he is still underage but, he isn't called a delinquent for no reason. Earlier, his ass got kick by a stupid spoiled rich kid. He just wanted to have some fun with his little kitten, Ai. What's so wrong with that? Nothing. Well apparently, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes wanted him to leave his little kitten alone. What a killjoy! But he'll make them pay. All of them. They are all gonna bow down to him. He just constructed a plan a moment ago. A plan that will surely make Ai Mikaze break down and cry. Oh, how delightful would it be to see the bitch's crying face. And that bastard Kurosaki too. It was quite risky, but he knows he can pull this off.

This is the plan,

He'll make Ai fall in love with him. Slowly but surely. And if Ai does falls in love with him, he'll make it seem like he does are about Ai and then after that , he'll break his heart. With Kurosaki's case, he'll make Kurosaki jealous. He'll make him, Kurosaki, fall in love with Ai too. And then a war between the two of them will begin. Satsuki will make sure he'll win it. And if Ai won't choose him, he'll ruin his and Ranmaru's relationship and make sure they break up. And when they break up, Satsuki will be the shoulder in which Ai can cry on. He'll steal him away and make him love him. Then after that, he'll break his heart and then both of them will break down and cry and he will be the one remaining strong. Oh what a happy ending, for him that is. He'll make sure that Ai's heart will be very hurt that he'll overheat then explode or somethin'. He'll make sure that Ai will be badly broken.

But... There's one problem...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How can he break Ai's heart and win this if Ai had already stolen his heart...?

Yes people, Satsuki Shinomiya has already fallen in love! With a robot at that. What if.. what if he really does make Ai cry? will he be able to withstand it? Will he be more broken than Ai? Yes. Because he has loved Ai ever since. He's just too much of a pussy to confess to Ai. He's thought about confessing but it'll make him look weak. And what if Ai rejects him? Surely Ai will reject him. He doesn't think that Ai will actually reciprocate someone's feelings especially if that someone has made him feel so much pain. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have hope... But, it just doesn't work that way...

The world isn't sunshines and rainbows like what Natsuki thinks. He's learned that the hard way. Natsuki told him to confess already but he tells him that he will never confess. Ever. He just can't. Ai will probably point out the way he's mistreated him ever since.

But if only Ai knows...If only Ai knows that he only does that so that he could show affection to him, even in the most misleading ways, maybe he'll understand. But he's sure that Ai will flat out reject him. And there's nothing else he could do about it. So many sleepless nights, so many dreams about a certain blue- haired robot. When he harmed Ai earlier, he couldn't believe it. He wanted to shoot himself just then and there. Actually, whenever he sees that he actually hurt Ai's feelings, he wanted to kiss him right on the spot. Apologize to him about everything and kiss him again. All he ever wanted was him... But he was too stupid and too scared to tell him that.

If only he could turn back time, he'd set things right. He'd rather be Ai's knight and shining armor, the pillar on which he could lean on, the one who's always there for him than be the one that is Ai's main source of pain. But pride and fear is holding him back. You can't just say 'I'm sorry and I love you' and expect the guy to trust you. It takes time to heal...

So will he do it? Can he break Ai's heart before Ai breaks his? We'll find out...

* * *

**Hi! I've read your reviews and I would like to thank all of you for your support! I hope you will continue the support until the end! And please review more! It really makes me more inspired to write more faster seeing your positive reactions!**

**Followers  
**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever**

**Luna Ichinomiya**

**Pri-Chan 1410**

**XxBlacktears27xX**

**Faves**

******EdwardElricsFan4Ever**

**Here is my reply to my dear reviewers!**

**Pri-chan 1410 - Thank you for your review! I make sure I'll keep up with the updating**

**Guest #1 - There will be an AixCamus. Just wait for later updates, sweetie.**

**NekoNekoHana - Oh, were you really cut off by that cliff hanger on chapter 2? Yeah I feel bad for Ai too. But I'm pretty quite sure that you'll feel more bad about Ai in later chapters (Muhahahaha! I have an evil plan!) Trust me, Ai looks very cute as a kid. I was actually inspired by a picture back then. It was a picture of baby!Ai in the arms of the professor. :3 He looks quite happy too. And there's also this one where he's teaching Ai in front of a computer and Ai was yawning and another one where he's wearing a uniform for pre-school students. **

**********EdwardElricsFan4Ever - thanks! I'll make sure that it gets even better. **

**********I just realized that not everyone is excited for aixreiji... **


	5. Fairy Dust and Glitters

**Hi! thank you for the reviews! I'm going to continue on where we left off in chapter three right now! And if you guessed that Camus was the blonde haired boy, you guessed right! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it.**

* * *

The blonde haired boy noticed Ai looking at him and he shot Ai a questioning look then asked, "May I help you with something?". Ai didn't answer, instead he just stared at the blonde in shock. Did he just spoke to him? That's new! Realizing he's been staring at him for too long, Ai shook his head and walked over to the other teen and took a seat next to his.

The blonde haired boy watched every move he made with scrutinizing eyes. The teal blue haired robot-boy took a glance at the book the other was reading. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the blonde was trying to learn hiragana.

" It's quite hard to learn..." said the other in his deep voice while closing his book. He faced the bluenette and said, "I am Christopher Camus. I am the son of the knight who is in service of the Silk Queen. I came from the country Permafrost and I came here because of the Queen's orders." Ai nodded and rubbed his eyes. Why the heck did he sparkled with glitter and fairy dust while saying that? and where did it came from anyways? And was that a spotlight just now? Agh! He must be blind by now. Some of the glitter went to his eyes.

"And you are?" he asked. "I am Mikaze Ai" he introduced himself and shook Camus' awaiting hand. He looked at the book Camus was reading earlier and asked, "Would you like me to help you with your Hiragana?" with a small smile. Camus blinked before answering, "Sure. That would be nice"

And so Ai tutored him about Hiragana. It was quite fast because Ai's teachings were perfect and Camus was obedient and he is quite the fast learner too. They were about to take their leave and go to the cafeteria until...

"AIIIIII- CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Shut up! Natsuki!"

"Oi! Both of you shut up!"

Ai sweat dropped as he recognized whose voices it were. The door slammed open and revealed three figures which Ai recognized as Ranmaru Kurosaki, Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya. The three dashed over to them and they spoke in unison, with Natsuki hugging him of course.

"Ai-senpai! You have got to help me with my Mathematics!"

"Oi! Where's that bento?!"

"Ai-chan! Are you alright? I'm sorry about Sa-chan! You know how he is!" Ai froze as he the other Shinomiya said that. He quickly shook it off and nodded at him. "It's okay, Natsuki-kun. I'm used to it." he assured but Natsuki didn't bought it. Syo's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists as he said, "I swear that I won't let Satsuki-senpai harm you! I'll kill him if he does!"

"Yeah sure. But do it on the day you become taller, Ochibi." said a suave voice from the door and everybody turned their heads to see Jinguji Ren leaning on the doorway. He entered the room with a rose at hand and sat down on the desk that was right in front of Camus. He looked at Camus and smiled at him.

"I see that you've made a new friend here, Love" he said looking at Ai. The others turned to look at Camus and they said in unison, "You were here the whole time?!" Camus nodded as an answer and stood up and was about to leave but Ren grabbed his hand.

" Mind introducing yourself first, long haired-senpai?" he asked as he twirled Camus' hair with his fingers. Camus flipped his hair and said, " Of course. I am Christopher Camus -" he was cut off by Ai who continued what he was saying, afraid that glitters would appear again. " From the country Permafrost." Ai looked at him and said, " Why don't you join us first Camus- san?" Camus nodded and sat back down to his seat.

"Oi! Give me your bento!" exclaimed Ranmaru as he held out his hand, motioning for Ai to give it to him. Syo glared at him. Who does he thinks he is? He was about to voice that question but Ai handed his bento Ranmaru already. He shot Ai a worried look and asked, "What about you?" Ai shook his head and said "It's okay, Syo. I'm not hungry. You should eat now. We don't have forever." Syo nodded and went out of the room with Natsuki tailing behind him. Ren waved his hand and said, "Ja, I'll be taking my leave now." and grabbed Ai's head and kissed his forehead. Seriously? Does he have to do that every time? Ren walked out the room and Ranmaru followed his retreating figure with his eyes. Once the flirtatious second year was out, Ranmaru eyed Ai and asked, 'Is he your boyfriend or somethin'? I never knew you were that type. But, doesn't matter to me. I am, after all bi and as long as your food is great." Ai looked at him confusedly and asked, "What is a boyfriend? And what do you mean by bi? You think my food is great? My dad cooks it." Ranmaru choked at his questions and Camus could've sworn that the water he was drinking almost went out of his nose. They both shot Ai incredulous looks and Ai just cocked his head in a rather cute manner.

"You don't know what boyfriend and bisexual means?" Ranmaru asked and he added, "You have a father?" Camus looked at him weirdly and said, "Of course he has a father, fool. Every teen has one!" Ranmaru smirked at him and said, "He isn't your everyday teen! Ai you go explain it to Mr. Blonde hair!"

"But you haven't answered my question yet."

"I'll answer once you explain what you are to him!"

"Okay. I'm a robot."

Camus coughed and said, "Come again?" and Ai repeated what he said. Camus gave him a look that says 'I don't believe you!' then Ai lifted his hand so that it was leveled with Camus' face then he pulled that hand off. Camus was left dumbfounded as Ai put back his hand and faced Ranmaru.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun. I have a father. My father is the one who created me. Now, care to answer me my questions?" he asked. Ranmaru stopped eating and said, "Your dad cooks great. Bisexual is a term for a person who is attracted to both male and female. Boyfriend is a male companion who you have a romantic or sexual relationship with" Ai nodded and muttered an 'I see'.Ranmaru finished eating and handed Ai back the now empty bento. After Ranmaru finished eating, he left Ai without a word.

Ai turned to look at Camus who was silent the whole time Ranmaru and him were speaking. It looks like he was done eating too and was reading a novel. Ai looked at the table that was in front of him and realized that Camus' pencil was still there. He tapped Camus' shoulder and Camus raised his head. Ai gasped as he saw that Camus was wearing glasses. He felt something fluttering in his stomach and his throat went dry. 'W-what's happening to me?' he thought as he continued to stare at Camus face. Camus raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Is there something wrong with my face?" Ai swallowed the lump on his throat and answered 'no'.

" Y-you're pencil" the bluenette said as he handed Camus his pencil. With his eyes closed. Why? he doesn't want to look at his gorgeous face. He opened his eyes as he heard Camus yelp in pain and gasped when he saw that he accidentally stabbed his hand with the pencil...

_' Mother of screw drivers, please help me...'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Yay! Myu- chan is now here! And it seems that Ran Ran's first signs of jealousy showed up already... No, there will be no RenxAi. I just wanted to do that because I wanted to make Ranmaru jealous. What will happen to Ai now? **

_**P.S: Are there Tenipuri fans there? I made a crossover of Prince of Tennis and Uta Pri... Could you please check it out? Thanks!**_


	6. Not The Person You Think I Am

**Hi! Here's the new chappy! I'll be bringing in Rei-chan in this chappy! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

* * *

_' I'm a dead robot!' _Ai thought as he stared into Camus' icy blue orbs that seemed to penetrate through his skull. It seems that Camus would rip out his batteries any minute! But instead of being intimidated by the foreign man's eyes, he seems to be more enchanted by it. Like it's casting a spell at him. He was just so... Beautiful, in a manly way of course. Wait, what? Beautiful? He did not just thought Camus of being beautiful...right? Wrong. He broke his eye contact when he felt that he was about to overheat.

"I am so so so sorry! I-I'll make it up for you! I'll do anything for you for the whole year if you want! Please forgive me! It's not everyday that I get to make friends. Especially with someone as good looking as you..." he apologized and bowed slightly then he blushed when he realized what he said. ' Keep it together Ai!'. It seemed that what he said made Camus curious. 'He's probably going to comment about that compliment...' he thought but was shocked to know that Camus shrugged it off. Maybe he was pretty popular among the girls back in Perma-something.

"Anything...?" he asked then continued, "For the whole year too, you say?" Ai nodded. Oh God, Ai knows where this is going...

"Okay then." Camus said, taking up Ai's offer. Ai doesn't know whether he should be grateful that Camus accepted his apology or frustrated because he's practically going to be Camus' gopher for the whole year. But if it keeps their relationship safe, it's okay. Let's just hope that Camus won't overwork Ai.

* * *

_Home Economics class..._

"Okay, class! Since that my schedule says that my home economics lessons for the two of you classes are over lapping, every home economics time, I'll be joining these two classes! Now, are there any questions?" the teacher asked and all the students from both class 3-A and B raised their hands. The teacher sighed and added, "Questions that doesn't include why I have pink hair." Everybody put their hands back down and the teacher smiled.

"Okay then. It just came to me that I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Tsukimiya Ringo! And no I am not female!" Tsukimiya-sensei introduced himself and smiled to himself when he heard that no one gasped or whispered, " she's a he?". It was just too tiring to endure that every time.

"Okay. Today, our project is baking! I will group four of you, two students from each class to form a group. You will be baking a chocolate cake! Now remember, the aesthetic value counts just as much as the taste so make your cake look fabulous! I shall now tell you who you're partners are!" the pinkette said over enthusiastically. At the end Ai, Ranmaru, Camus and some guy named Kotobuki Reiji got grouped. Natsuki, Satsuki, Chiharu and Haruo were grouped together and Ai wishes the very best for Chiharu and Haruo... It seems that fate didn't favor them this time, having to be grouped with Satsuki and all. But Natsuki was no good either. Every time he cooks, it's either burned, inedible or it downright tastes awful. He's just happy that he's grouped with Ranmaru and Camus. Though the Kotobuki guy makes him quite wary...

The four of them went to their stations and stared at each other... Now what? They were consumed by the heavy silence and it didn't help at all when Camus and Ranmaru started glaring at each other. Ai sighed, he turned to look at Kotobuki who was watching the two amusedly before turning his head to look back at Ai. He gave Ai a warm smile and introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Kotobuki Reiji~~~ But you can call me Rei-chan~~~!" Ai nodded. Rei-chan? How long does this guy thinks they've known each other? But anyways, he seems like a nice guy, you know, if you just ignore that somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

Behind Ai, Satsuki smirked darkly but the smirk faded when he saw the Kotobuki guy talk to Ai. His dark look was replaced by a longing one. It's not that he's jealous or something... It's just that, it's too much to handle if he has two guys against him, no make it _three. _Three guys against him. Not too mention that they were all quite good looking. He felt his chest clench when he realized that the Kotobuki guy and Ai looked quite good together... How about him and Ai? Do they look good together? Satsuki shook his head. He doesn't like Ai! He definitely does not! And he is so not _jealous_! He hates him and he wants to destroy him... right? Then why does his chest feels so tight and his head keeps throbbing. No. This isn't right. He'll do it no matter what!He'll break his heart! It's too late to turn back now too. He's already told his friends. He would look very weak too. And it's not like he wants to turn back. Not in a million years.

Natsuki leaned on the counter and sighed, giving Satsuki a sly smile behind his back. If Satsuki thinks he's going to succeed, he better think again. Natsuki is not as innocent and sweet as he thinks, as anyone thinks that is. He knows what Satsuki is planning. And in his opinion, it's the worst plan ever. He haven't even thought it through thoroughly too. Satsuki doesn't know what he's feeling inside but Natsuki does. It's part of his 'twinstincts'. And he's gonna make Satsuki realize that he loves Ai too much. Too much to make him cry like he plans. His smile slowly turned into an evil smirk that doesn't really looks like the bespectacled teen. But after all, he isn't like what people think... If they think Satsuki is Satan's Spawn, they will all be shocked to know that Natsuki is Satan himself.

_' Oh, ho,ho, ho... This is going to be fun... Just you wait, brother. Just you wait...'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Okay, so I made a tsundere! Satsuki and yandere!Natsuki. Seems legit right? And no, there will be no Natsuki x Ai or whatsoever. It's just Natsuki's evil plan... *smirks*. So now that Reiji is here, what's gonna happen next? And what is Natsuki planning? What am I planning? stay tuned to find out!_**


	7. Pimp Stick, Peasants!

**HELLO! This chapter is going to focus on what's happening in the home economics room. That's all I have to say so, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer I do not own it**

* * *

RANMARU'S POV

" Oi! Group 4, why haven't you done anything yet?" Tsukimiya-sensei asked as he put his hands on his hips. Really, I don't know if I should call him a she or he... Nah, he's probably going to kill me if I described her - him, I meant him!, as a she. N-not that I'm scared or anything... Really I'm not scared! Tsukimiya-sensei glared at us then said, "If you're not going to start working, I'll make you eat the Shinomiya twins' work!" as he pointed over the other station. Are the Shinomiya twins cooking really bad? Ai's face turned pale because of what sensei said and sensei smiled victoriously as he saw Ai's reaction. Wait! Why am I calling him by his _first name_? Nah! he calls me by my first name too, so it's fair. I glanced at Ai who was talking to Camus and Koto-something on what their going to do. Hey, he's kinda good looking if you look at him in some angle. Not that he isn't good looking. Well maybe good looking isn't a term, cute? Yes, Ai is definitely cute. Wait! Cute?! No, no. I don't think of him as c-cute! Though I wonder why his father designed him to look like that...

I should really focus on the task at hand right now, that Camus guy is glaring at me. If we weren't in class right now, I would have picked his eyes out. He's lucky... I turned to look at Ai who was pretty intent on listening to Kotobuki's rant on what they should do.

" ...And then it's done! That's how you bake a cake!" the brunette said as he ended the lecture then stuck his tongue out. Seriously? What's up with him. I turned to look at Ai when he said something.

" Wrong. It should be 4 cups of flour. You said 3 and a half." he said blankly. What a perfectionist, was my thought as Ai continued correcting what Reiji said. Oh yeahhhh! That's what his name was! Kotobuki Reiji!

Reiji then laughed at Ai's perfectionism then said, "Okay, _Ai- Ai. _You win." I narrowed my eyes when he called Ai a nickname and then Ai seemed to blush a bit. We then started working.

"Ranmaru, could you please get the flour." Ai said calmly as he took out a bowl and pointed over to the cabinet. " And some eggs at it." I nodded and went to grab some flour. Might as well be useful.

As I reached for the material, another hand grasped it. I took a look at who it was and glared at the person standing beside me, Satsuki Shinomiya. He smirked at me and I glared harder. " Move it you little dick" I said through gritted teeth. The blonde's smirk widened and he answered, " How about... No" as he tightened his grip on it and yanked it towards me. I sighed, not now...

"Listen, kid, I'm not looking for a fight. Now just let go and we can forget that this happened." I said as I yanked it back to me.

"No" he said as he yanked it harder towards him. We soon found ourselves in a flour yanking competition. I glared as I felt my arm was going to give up and he glared back. The yanking competition then became a glaring competition. We were so absorbed into glaring, that we didn't notice Reiji skipping towards us and taking the flour with him as he left. I shook my head and went back towards my station. I stood on the other side of the counter as I watched Ai and Reiji prepare the mixture as Camus went to retrieve who- knows-what. I froze as Reiji stepped behind Ai and grabbed Ai's hands as he controlled Ai as they mixed the ingredients. Ai didn't seemed to mind the fact that Reiji was invading his private space.

"This is how you mix it, _Ai-Ai._" he said and glanced at me with a mocking smile. Was this guy messing with me? Is he trying to make me jealous or somethin'? N-not that I'm jealous though. Ai just nodded in understanding, seemingly oblivious of the fact that Reiji was planning something... And I'm probably going to be part of it...

* * *

Reiji's POV

The first time I saw Ai Mikaze, my heart stopped. He was so beautiful! I heard that he was a robot. I'm not really updated with the news here because I just started going to school here. It was quite obvious that he was a robot though. Nobody could look that perfect. And the fact that he's a bit of an ignorant and a perfectionist was a dead give away. And so I decided,

Ai Mikaze is _ mine. _And nothing and no one will change that.

But it seems that not only me have set eyes on Ai. The way Satsuki looked at him was very... unnerving. Ranmaru, well it seems that Ran-ran likes him too because when I stood behind Ai-ai, he looked like a statue. Camus, I don't think Myu-chan likes him, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I smiled slyly at Satsuki too who was mixing the mixture in the bowl. Now this is what I call competition!

* * *

Normal POV

Tsukimiya-sensei narrowed his eyes at group number 4. 'Hmm... Something smells fishy...', he thought as he saw Reiji smile slyly at Satsuki and the latter just glared back. So that's how it is, huh? He grinned as he watched amusedly as the air around group 4 and 3's stations became tense. Their object of affection seemed oblivious and Camus seems like he doesn't care too. Competition, huh? Maybe he should tell the headmaster about this. He smiled evilly and thought, 'maybe later... this is quite the sight...'. He'll make their little game last longer.

A few minutes later...

" It's finally done!" Natsuki shouted enthusiastically as he clasped his hands together with sparkly eyes. Everybody turned to look at their station and thought, '_what is that!?_'. Tsukimiya-sensei sweat dropped and said, " Is that even... edible?" while poking the burnt 'cake' with a fork. Haruo smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ano... we tried to help but Natsuki was hogging the job.." he said and Chiharu nodded. Tsukimiya-sensei frowned and said, "This was supposed to be a group project. I'm afraid that I'll have to give you an F." After saying that Tsukimiya-sensei went to the other stations to give them their marks.

" That looks beautiful... But it tastes like fish"

" Why didn't you decorate it?"

" Good job"

"Nice work"

" Oh my..." he said as he stood before Ai, Ranmaru, Camus and Reiji's counter. He grabbed a fork and took a piece of cake that Camus was offering. He ate the cake and said, " That tastes wonderful! Not to mention that it looks beautiful too! A+ for you!" with sparkly eyes. The four of them stared at each other in silence.

"I didn't even knew what we were doing..." Ai said quietly and Reiji grinned.

"This was fun, ne? I hope we get to bake together again!~~" the brunette said enthusiastically and everybody sweatdropped

"I hope not..."Camus grumbled under his breath but Ai still heard it. " I hope so too..." the bluenette whispered to Camus.

" Okay class, you may now go back to your respective classrooms and prepare for dismissal!" Tsukimiya-sensei said as he grabbed his stuff and said, " Goodbye, class!"

" Goodbye and thank you, sensei!" they chorused and went out the kitchen.

* * *

Ai sighed as he found himself walking side by side with Camus, one shoulder with his bag slung on it and the other shoulder with Camus' bag slung on it. In his hand was Camus' uniform blazer. Ai has got to admit, Camus looked better in just the white collared long sleeve and black vest and tie. He on the other hand was wearing a beige vest instead of black and he was wearing his blazer and tie. Reiji wasn't wearing his vest, just the tie and blazer. Ranmaru, well, you know how he looks like! They walked further into the hallway until they ended up in a place with rows of lockers. Camus stopped in front of his locker and pulled out his keys. He put it inside the keyhole and opened it. He pulled out several books from his locker. Suddenly, Ai heard someone whistling a tune he recognized as Winter Blossom. The whistling became louder as the person came closer to them. Ranmaru walked to his locker and greeted Ai and Camus with a 'hey'. Ai greeted him back but Camus was too busy pulling out books. It seems that Ranmaru and Camus were locker neighbors.

"Mikaze, hand me my bag" The blonde teen said in his usual voice and Ai complied. Ranmaru finished his business with his locker and was now standing beside Ai. The bluenette noticed pictures on Camus' locker door and he took a closer look. Camus' raised his eyebrow at Ai who seemed oblivious.

The first picture shows a woman in her mid thirties. She was standing with a man with piercing icy blue orbs just like Camus'. The woman had blonde hair that was like the teen's. Ai suddenly felt the urge to ruffle the taller teen's hair. The second picture was another woman, different from the first, who was wearing a crown. In her hand was a scepter that had a blue orb. Once Ai was finished with looking at the pictures, he stepped back to give Camus way to his locker.

The blonde haired teen grabbed a long, white scepter with a blue orb. Just like the one on the picture. Ranmaru snickered at the sight of Camus holding the object.

"Dude, why do you have a pimp stick in your locker?" he asked as he snatched the object away and said,

"PIMP STICK, PEASANTS!"

" It is not a pimp stick, fool. It is a scepter that my queen gave me back in Permafrost." the blue eyed teen said and Ai and Ranmaru rubbed their eyes because the magic glitters and fairy dusts seemed to have appeared magically again. Camus sighed and gave Ai his bag again. The robot slung it on his shoulders then turned to Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru, aren't you going home yet?" he asked. Ranmaru shook his head and said, "I'm hungry."

"But, you just ate the cake we made earlier..."

"Yeah but I'm still hungry."

"Glutton." Camus said as he flipped his long hair and Ranmaru glared

"What did you said, pretty boy?"

"I said glutton" the blonde answered bluntly and Ranmaru clenched his fists and got ready to punch Camus but Ai stood between them and said, " Okay! Hold it right there! Why don't we just eat outside? My treat." Ranmaru's eyes seemed to sparkle as he answered "yes". Camus rolled his eyes at him.

" Would you like to come along,Camus?" the bluenette asked the taller teen.

"Sure"

And so the three of them headed to the cafe close to Saotome gakuen with Ai wishing in his head, 'please not let Ranmaru eat much!

* * *

**I was reading through the review section and I saw someone comment ' Keihihi stole your story!'. So I went to read Keihihi's story named 'Purple Kiss'. You could say that the plots are quite identical but if you squint closely, you'll see that there is a difference not only just the pairings. In my story, Ai is already just like human, he just doesn't know what love is, thus the title What Is Love?. In his/her story, Ai wants to learn to become human. In my story, Ai wants to learn what love is. So that's the difference. So yeah, now that that matter is taken care of, I just realized that I haven't have had new faves and follows in this story. Is there anything lacking in it? If there is, please tell me so that I can fix it. And again, reviews are appreciated. Thank you for your support!**


	8. Shouldn't Have Done That -Part 1

**HELLO! I made a new story named The Princess And The Artist! It's a CamusxFem!Cecil. I haven't really seen a Camus fiction around here so I decided to make one. Anyways, Here's the new chappy! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer I do not own it**

* * *

RANMARU'S POV

Man, I can't believe that Ai is treating us! Maybe I should attempt to punch Camus more often.. Nah! I'll just be wasting my energy with that elegant piece of shit. I mean like, he ordered milk and now, he's drinking it in a wine glass. A freaking **WINE GLASS!** Who does that? He has a pimp stick, all he needs now is a crown and a cape and a leotard. And he is eating a lot of cookies, and I mean a lot. I looked at Ai who was just staring at the marine jelly I ordered for him. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted his offer...Now I'm stuck with two weirdos... I started eating one of my orders. Hey! I'm not fat! I just like eating a lot... I finished the whole strawberry cake that I ordered and looked at Ai who was still staring at the jelly. I sighed and asked, "Why won't you eat?" Ai looked at me with a blank expression and answered, " What is this..?" while poking the jelly with the spoon. Camus choked on his cookies and I looked at him disbelievingly. Everyone around us looked at Ai as well and I glared at them. Ai is somewhat cute as he looked at me innocently. He tilted his head to the side and I sighed.

"It's food."

"What kind of food?"

"Jelly"

"...what's that? And why is it blue? Is it normal...?"

"Yes, it's normal...Just eat it!"

"You eat it first. Who knows if its poisoned?"

"Robots can't get poisoned..." I said and Ai sank down in his seat and pushed his plate to me. "I lost my appetite...", he said and Camus glared at me as if saying '_apologize now'. _I sighed. "Ai", I called out and Ai faced me.

"It's not poisoned okay? I'm..." I trailed off, too embarrassed to say the word 'sorry'. I sighed as Ai began to sulk again. Seriously? I took a bite off of his jelly and I tapped his shoulder.

"see? not poisoned. You try." I said as I pushed the plate back to him and he grabbed a tissue and wiped the spoon. Diva. He ate the jelly and his eyes seemed to sparkle. He likes it? Maybe he does. Camus nodded and wiped crumbs from his face, like a sir. A waiter then came to us with and said, " Here's your bill sir." and left. Ai nodded and took a look at the paper. His eyes widened. Camus took a peek and his jaw dropped.

* * *

AI'S POV

H-how can food cost so much? How? That is a lot of zeroes! Maybe I shouldn't have offered Ranmaru to eat... How will I pay for this now?

_to be continued..._

* * *

**What is Ai going to do now? Please review!**


	9. Shouldn't Have Done That -Part 2

**Hi guys! So the past chapters are more Ai and Ranmaru centric and you guys are probably thinking that Ai and Ranmaru will end up together. So i decided to make this one Camus centric! . ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: No!**

* * *

**CAMUS' POV**

What kind of pig can eat like that?! The bill is just... so much! I looked at Ai who was just as bewildered as I am. Then to Kurosaki the pig. How come he doesn't get fat? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters now is how we pay for it. Mikaze looked at me as if asking, ' do you have that much?' I gave him an 'are you an idiot? of course I don't!' look. Kurosaki then looked at us and asked, "why are you two having a telepathic conversation? Why won't you talk so I know what you guys are talking about?" I glared and said, " Because a pig like you wouldn't understand the situation we are in right now", coldly. He glared at me then opened his mouth to retort but the door opened and three familiar figures came in.

"Ne, Sa-chan, Na-chan, aren't you guys hungry~~~?" I sighed as I recognized the voice as Kotobuki's. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that everytime I see him I can't help but feel stressed. He's too juvenile for my likings and quite the annoying one too. He gets more zealous if you become angry and he calls me Myu-chan! it's very displeasing. Along with him is the blonde from lunch earlier, Shinomiya Natsuki. Despite the joyful aura he gives off, I can't help but think he's hiding something... I saw him smirk rather darkly earlier. And then there's his twin, Shinomiya Satsuki. On the hallway I saw him fight with Kurosaki and Mikaze. I don't like him at all. It took a few minutes for Kotobuki to realize that were actually here. Though I do wish that he didn't...

" LOOK! IT'S MYU-CHAN, AI-AI AND RAN-RAN! HIIIIII~~~~!" he exclaimed loudly and waved his arms in the air. Isn't he embarrassed or something? He quickly ran to our table, dragging the Shinomiya twins with sat in our table and called the waiter. **_(a/n: I'm going to show you their positions)_**

**_LEGEND: _**

**_X - Ranmaru_**

**_O - Ai_**

**_V - Camus_**

**_P - Reiji_**

**_I - Natsuki_**

**_Q - Satsuki_**

**UUUUU- Table**

**XOQ**

**UUUUU**

**PIV**

It looks like the air around Kurosaki and Satsuki became tense but Mikaze, being as oblivious as he is, didn't notice it. The waiter came and gave them menus. I noticed Mikaze glancing at Satsuki's menu. Satsuki raised his eyebrow and asked, " what?", annoyedly. Mikaze gulped and asked, "Can I see the menu..?"  
Satsuki sighed and gave his menu to Mikaze. I noticed his eyes light up and he spoke up, " oh look, they're having a challenge" Kurosaki, who was stuffing his mouth like a squirrel, asked boredly, " so...?"

"Would you guys like to try it?" he asked with hopeful eyes. I raised my eyebrow and said, "May I take a look at this challenge?" he nodded and gave me the menu, much to Satsuki's dismay. I nodded in understanding why Mikaze would like to join.

_SUPER CAKE CHALLENGE! Can you finish our Super Choco Cake in just 1 hour? If you can, all orders are free! If you don't your orders' price will be doubled! Will you take it up?_

" hmmm... it does seem interesting..." said Natsuki who was leaning on my shoulder to see it too. Mikaze's eyes lit up and he called for the waiter.

" I would like to take up the super cake challenge." he stated bluntly and the waiter eyed him before asking, " are you sure about that miss?" Mikaze scoffed indignantly and said, "yes I am sure and I'm a guy" the waiter nodded and left with a surprised look on his face. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with three more work mates, carrying a very large cake. And when I said large, I meant gigantic. It's practically bigger than our six schoolbags combined!

I glared at Mikaze who smiled at me apologetically before saying, "Itadakimasu!"

_Half an hour later..._

" I can't eat...anymore!" Kotobuki said as he slumped down in his seat, face full of crumbs. Natsuki looks like he was going to pass out and Satsuki and Kurosaki was having an eating competition themselves. Mikaze looks like he's going to explode any sooner and me, well, I can't risk myself to look like a zombie. The Queen would be very displeased. Mikaze grabbed his schoolbag and looked around. What was he planning? He nodded when he made sure there was no personnel who could see what he was about to do. He grabbed a handful of cake and stuffed it in his bag. He gave me a look when I raised my eyebrow at him. Natsuki chuckled and copied his action and so did Kotobuki. Kurosaki and Satsuki were still eating like pigs. They stopped stuffing cake inside when there was no more space and as if on cue, the waiter passed by and said, "29 minutes left!"

_19 minutes later..._

Kurosaki stood up from his seat, a piece of cake at hand, and when there was a boy passing with a hoodie, he stuffed the cake inside his hood. The boy turned around to see who it was but Kurosaki hid behind one of the poles.

"10 minutes!"

_10 minutes later..._

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! YAYYYYY! GO AI-AI-~~~!" Kotobuki exclaimed loudly as Mikaze ate the remaining pieces of cake. Finally! The manager glared and said, " GET OUT! YOU MONSTERS! OUT!" as he pushed us out of the cafe.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut. Kurosaki glared and yelled back, "DON'T WORRY! YOUR CAKE TASTES LIKE SHIT!" I rolled my eyes at the use of profanity. Says the one who ate like a pig...

"Satsuki, we need to get home. Mom is looking for us" Natsuki said as he flipped his phone shut. He smiled at us and waved goodbye then left. I gave my bag to Mikaze and started heading towards my apartment near the school. The landlady said that I'll be having roommates. I wonder if their nice... What room was it again? 314 right? correct.

_At the apartment building..._

I looked behind and saw that Kotobuki and Kurosaki were still following me. I turned around and glared at them.

" Why are you two following me!?" I asked annoyedly as I held my scepter to their faces. Ranmaru snorted and said, "don't get your panties in a bunch, princess. Not only you live in this building" I rolled my eyes and continued on my tracks with Mikaze tailing obediently behind me.

I reached the door to my apartment and I noticed that the two fools are still following me.

"WHAT?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT!?"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO FOLLOWING ME HERE! THIS IS MY APARTMENT!"

"EH?" the two idiots looked at me disbelievingly.

"D-demo! This is my apartment!" Kotobuki stated.

"No, this is mine! I've been living here for 3 fucking years!"

"No! The landlord said it's mine" I argued and Kurosaki glared and clenched his fists.

"Guys..."

"WHAT? THIS IS YOURS TOO?/ You live here too?yay~~~~~!/Don't tell me you live here too?" The three of us said in unison.

"Umm... no. According to my data, you three are roommates."

"WHAT?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_so what did you think? I know Camus and Ai didn't really have a spark but, it'll happen in later chapters! Anyways, review!_**


	10. Rilanne

**_Man... I haven't updated for a while... School started and guess what? I'm part of the star section... It's so hard! I couldn't sleep regularly because of the assignments too! So enough of my rant. I just realized that Myu-chan's real firrst name was Cryszard...or is it Chriszard? Its not even a name...This is Camus' pov again and it starts from Camus' past so its mostly Camus I also wanted Ai to have a love rival... hehehe... So lets start!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: No_**

* * *

There was a war in Permafrost. The brave men fought for their family and country while the women stayed home to protect their child. Cryszard Camus winced as blood splattered on their window. His mother saw this and quickly picked him up. She gasped loudly when the doors banged open, revealing her badly injured husband.

"Aeron! What happened to you!?" she asked as she sat down her child and ran over to her husband. The man took a few deep breaths before answering" Y-you have to go now!"

"What? What about you!?"

"I'll be fine, love. I have cleared the east gates of the mansion. Once you reach the outside, James will be there. Get away from here and take our son with you!"

" But-"

"Go now! There isn't much time left! They'll catch me and when they do, they'll catch you and kill the two of you too! Please do this. If not for me then do this for our son" he stated with pleading eyes. His wife gave him a sad look and he cupped her chin and dipped down and kissed her lips. They broke apart when they heard men yelling. Anne scurried to her son and picked him up. She ran quickly with her child in her arms. The child gave was very confused look and she smiled.

"Everything will be alright, darling"

#

They reached the east gates and their friend, James, was there, riding a horse. She ran quickly towards him but then she heard the yell of the enemies.

"There they are!" She looked behind and saw five men. James came down from his horse and pulled out his sword. He ran towards the enemy and shouted, "Go ahead! Leave me here! I'll hold them off!"

"I'm not losing you too" she said then James answered, " Don't mind me! Protect your child! Go!"She gave him one last glance before riding the horse with Cryszard and she went west.

A few moments later, she saw the enemies tailing behind her with bows and arrows. One of them fired and the horse got hit on the knee, making it stumble and fall down and taking them with them in the process. Recovering from the fall, she kicked off her heels and ran fast before the enemies could catch up. Cryszard started crying on her shoulder, realizing what was happening.

"Shush child. We're going to be safe." she comforted. Minutes later, she ended up in a forest. She looked around for a while before running again as she heard the group of men again. She tripped on the twigs and rocks that was scattered around the forest. Realizing that she could no longer keep up with running, she looked around and hid her child under a root of a large tree. She gave him one last kiss on the forehead before running away.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The war has ended and the knights were now looking for survivors. One of the knights, Xedric, was a rookie. He just finished training two days ago. He, being a noobie, is now lost in the lush and wide forest of permafrost. It made him wonder how there was grass on a kingdom of ice. Well, miracles do happen.

He was about to go back since that there are clearly no survivors here until he heard sobs from a distance. He went closer and closer to the sound and he found himself in front of a tree with roots that are big enough for a grown man to hide in. Wait... Hide in? He knelt down slowly and gasped when he saw a young child, the age of five, crying. His knees were tucked up and his head was in between them. The child had blonde hair that reached down to his chin. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and thought of things of what to do. None of them are right...

He sighed as he settled on poking the kid on the shoulder. The young boy raised his head, his eyes red from crying. Xedric was shocked to see his face. It was the same as his trainer's! The fallen Aeron Camus! He smiled at the boy brightly before saying,

"You're parents are dead!" Cryszard looked at him for a minute before crying again much more loudly...

Shouldn't have said that...

He panicked for a while before patting the boy's head. Cryszard looked up at him again with sad eyes. He wiped away those tears and embraced the boy. He knows how it hurts to lose his parents at such a young age.

"Its going to be alright..."

He hopes...

* * *

They arrived at the Silk Palace, where the queen was giving advice and condolences to the people who were affected by the war. Xedric walked towards the queen once most of the people dispersed. The queen looked at him and asked,

"Is that Sir Camus' child?"

Xedric nodded and put Cryszard down. The little boy swallowed his saliva in nervousness. He looked up at the queen who smiled at him gently. The queen of Permafrost crouched down so that her warm ice blue eyes would be leveled with his.

"Where is his parents?" she turned to Xedric. Xedric shook his head and said, "They were perished from the war, milady." Rosette, the queen, looked at him sadly.

"What is your name child?" she asked as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"C-Cryszard, ma'am..." he stuttered awkwardly. She smiled at him before saying, "Cryszard? That name is charming... I'm sorry about your loss, dear.."

Cryszard's eyesight became blurry and he felt tears running down his cheeks again. Rosette hugged the crying boy and patted his back in comfort.

"From now on, your name will be Christopher..." she whispered in his ear softly and the child nodded. She dismissed Xedric and carried the child into the palace.

The beautiful queen of Permafrost doesn't have a spouse nor a child. But she did have a lover, Aeron Camus. They kept it a secret but when she learned that Aeron will be having a child, they separated. She couldn't find a spouse because of her hectic schedule. The start of the war was actually because of her. She refused the king of Silvelanthia's proposal.

So now, having the child of her once beloved Aeron within her wing was like a blessing. He looks just like Aeron... She swears to the lord that she will protect this child as if he was her own...

* * *

_6 years later (Camus is 11)_

Rosette watched as Christopher launched an arrow, trying to hit the target. Xedric, his trainer, laughed heartily as the boy missed the target again. Christopher's hair was already growing long. She admittedly thinks that he looks very charming with long hair. He has been spending time with Xedric a lot lately. They either do fencing, horse riding or archery. Christopher has recovered from the war, but not fully.

He's a nice child but, he became cold... He only shows kindness to those he thinks deserves them. Its probably because of his lost. Not to mention that his peers make fun of him because he doesn't have real parents. He doesn't have a lot of friends. Its probably Xedric or Rilanne Frost. Rilanne's parents, just like Christopher, perished in the war. She was adopted by Sir Darwin Frost, her uncle. They became close friends. Darwin even proposed an arranged marriage, but the queen rejected it.

* * *

_3 years later..._

Christopher is now 14 and in his second year of middle school. Earlier today, Rilanne told him to meet him at the rooftop garden of their academy. He ran a hand through his hair, which is now shoulder length. A few more minutes later, Rilanne arrived at the door, looking embarrased. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "Are you alright Rilanne?"

Rilanne cleared her throat and said, "U-umm...yes... Say, Cryszard, what do you think of Eric?" Rilanne was the only one who was allowed to use his real given name.

Christopher's eyes became sad. He always knew that Rilanne's crush was Eric. She always talked about him, admiring him in everything he does and sometimes, compares him with Christopher. That's why he always does his best to be the best in school. He wants Rilanne's attention but sadly, it seems that he's efforts was put in dismay...

Sometimes, he wonders why Rilanne would choose him. He, Christopher, was the one that was always there for him! The shoulder that she cried on... Maybe...Maybe he was too late... Deciding that Rilanne's happiness was more important, he said, "I think that the two of you would be good together."

And he never felt so crushed...

The next day, he felt that he couldn't breathe at all because he saw Rilanne and Eric together... Eric even joined them in their walk home... He felt like a third wheel in their relationship. Always.

So when school was over and the queen told him to study in Japan, he accepted. He wants to forget about Rilanne and happily enough, he did.

But... Rilanne never forgot about him...


	11. Letters

**HI MINA-SAN! Le gasp~~ I'm alive! I know, even I'm surprised. I decided to update this early. Further notices will be at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Its been a month since he has been living with Kotobuki and Kurosaki. His grades in literature was getting better and school was okay. Living with those two idiots would have been easier if Kurosaki didn't eat 24/7 non-stop and if Kotobuki would just stop pulling pranks on everyone in a daily basis. No really. Yesterday, he put Kurosaki's hand in warm water while he was sleeping and Camus was sure that Kurosaki was not happy to change his sheets. Disgusting.

Camus also had his own fair share of pranks. Reiji hid his scepter (pimp stick) under the couch, putting a bucket of water above his door and sewing all the holes in his clothing, as in all. And today, it seems that Kotobuki has gone too far... WHERE DID HE PUT HIS UNDIES?! HE'S AS NAKED AS A NEWBORN BABY!

The blonde's eye twitched as he gripped the towel on his waist tightly. He stormed out of his room and into the brunette's room. He almost forgot... Mikaze was visiting Reiji today, seeing as how they were partners in science...

He stood there, frozen from mass embarrassment. He didn't even paid any mind to the cold breeze of the air condition touching his bare torso. Reiji and Mikaze stared at him like he was some eye-catching painting. Reiji's lips formed a smirk as he recovered from the shock of Camus storming into his room, wearing nothing but a blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wow... Nice towel there, Myu-chan." Reiji stated teasingly. Camus, who seemed to have revived again, glared at Reiji and said, "Give it back."

Mikaze seems utterly confused and broken...

"Ai-Ai! Are you alright?!" Reiji asked as he shook Ai.

"Data override. System shut down in 5...4...3...2...1..." there was a loud beep that sounded after the robot's countdown and Reiji tilted his head in confusion until he remembered that Ai was actually a robot...

The brunette pointed an accusing finger at Camus as he said, "You killed Ai-Ai!"

Camus rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Reji smirked that _annoying _smirk again as he pulled out a box, its contents unknown but Camus is sure that its probably he's undergarments. Reiji pulled out one of its contents. It was Camus' boxers...

"You mean this?~~" he asked as he held it out and stretched its garters. Camus' face brightened in color as he watched Reiji play with his underwear. He glared and said, "All of it. Now."

"Or else what?" the brunette annoyed some more.

_"I'll hit you in the face..."_ he said through gritted teeth but that just made the other more zealous.

"You do realize that you're holding your towel right? Now wittle Myu-chan wouldn't want Weiji to see his secret, now do we?" Reiji teased. Camus sighed. You win this time...

"Just give it back." he said and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not until you say the magic word~~"

"'The magic word'. Now give it back."

"No not 'the magic word'! Say 'pretty please Rei-chan'!"

"...No."

"Oh come on~~~"

"...Pretty please..." he muttered under his breath but Reiji still heard it. The older of the two grinned victoriously as he stuffed the garment back to the box and gave it to Camus. The blonde took it and was about to leave until Reiji said, "By the way, there was a package that came for you while you were taking a bath. I told Ran-Ran to put it in your room."

Camus nodded and left deaftly

#

After dressing up in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts, Camus spotted a box on his bed. He walked over to his bed and laid down on his stomach.

He sighed. Its probably from Xedric. He opened the box and saw lots and lots of pieces of paper. All of these came from Xedric? No. He doesn't have the time... Who then? He doesn't recall anyone from Permafrost aside from Xedric and the Silk Queen. Deciding that his question won't be answered if he didn't look, he pulled out one piece of paper. It was a letter.

He teared it open and gasped in what he saw...

_Dear, Cryszard_

_How is it there in Japan? Is it fun? Do you miss me, because I really miss you. I can't really get you out of my mind lately. I have no one to talk to. Since that you're gone, they always picked on me... Eric? I caught him cheating... How could he? Oh my... I'm crying right now as I'm writing this Cryszard... I wish you were here with me...I'm sorry if I troubled you but pleas write back..._

_With love, Rilanne_

One by one he teared them open and read it. By the time he was done, it was already ten in the evening.

_Dear, Cryszard_

_I don't know if you don't have time to read or if the letters never reached you or you're ignoring me. Cryszard, I'm getting restless. Please reply soon..._

_Love, Rilanne_

Rilanne... How could he forget about his dear Rilanne? And why would Eric do such a thing? There were a lot of questions going on in his mind. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed one Kotobuki Reiji in a green apron and a spatula in hand.

"Myu-chan~~! Did I told you that Ai-Ai is going to spend the night here?" the older asked and Camus nodded as an answer.

"Well, I cooked dinner and I finally got Ai-Ai to work. Well, Ran-Rand did. Did you know that Ran-Ran is a computer whiz?" The blonde shook his head.

"Well now you do. Come on let's eat! And what are you reading? Oooh! Is that a love letter?!" the brunette asked excitedly and Camus sighed.

"Let's just eat..."

"Sure!"

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky ending! Anyways, this story will be in SEMI- HIATUS until APRIL comes. I may upload once in a while though. Sorry about that... But the longer you wait the sweeter the fruit right? Yeah...**


	12. Sleepover

**Hi! Its Ramadan Break! finally! That's all.**

* * *

Last night, during dinner, they talked about parents... Ai told them about how close he and his father were, Ranmaru told them how much of a dick his father was and that his mom was a good for nothing slut. Camus shared a sad story about his childhood and Reiji well...

"My dad's a Shetland Pony~~"

Camus raised an eyebrow at this revelation while Ranmaru responded with a sound of disbelief. Reji scoffed and took out his phone. Flipping the device open, he went to his files and showed Ranamaru a photo...A photo of him and a Shetland Pony which was standing on its hind feet.

"What the fuck...?" Ranmaru muttered as he stared at the screen of the brunette's cellphone.

"That's...nice.."Ai muttered slowly as he tried his best not to stare at the bizarre image presented to him. Reiji grinned and said "I know right!

Camus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he whispered to Ranmaru, "Remind me to never go to Kotobuki's house.."

#

When it was time to sleep, they had to play rock paper scissors to decipher on whose room is Ai staying at. In the end, they argued about how Ai shouldn't sleep in Reiji's room cause he's a pervert and all. So they now found themselves in the spacious living room, a large mat spread on the floor, center table pulled aside, junk foods scattered all around, the lights were turned off and only the television light was their source of brightness. Their still teenagers, it wouldn't hurt to play around. It was a Saturday after all. Ranmaru was on the farthest side to the left, next to the sofa, flipping through Reiji's baby pictures. Many of them were beside a Shetland Pony, which Ranmaru thinks of highly disturbing. Ai was next to Ranmaru, peering over the silverette's shoulder. Camus was sitting upright, flipping through the channels. Reiji was busy eating snacks and looking at Ranmaru's baby pictures, with the constant remarks of 'Ran Ran's so cute~~!' while pointing at a picture and earning a rather painful smack from Ranmaru.

Ai turned his attention at Ranmaru's features. He watched as the handsome and sharp features of the older teen contorted into many expressions. In his peripheral vision, he caught sight of a roach under the couch, right next to Ranmaru and he couldn't help but scream...

"AHHH!" he squealed in a female-like voice while jumping up and rushing over to the sofa. Ranmaru looked at Ai, bewildered, and asked, "The fuck?"

Ai pointed to the roach with a mortified look and asked, "B-bug!"

Ranmaru sighed and took his orange monkey slippers. Just as he turned his head, one slipper on each hand, his eyes widened as the said insect flew over the bridge of his nose. The silverette ran over to where Ai was and hid behind Ai. Reiji laughed heartily but stopped as the 'monster' flew over to him. He took Camus' shoulders and hid behind the blonde. Camus looked at the disgusting insect with disdain as it crawls on the curtain. He grabbed Ai's hot pink slippers ,with matching red hearts and carmine glitters, and threw it to the bug. The girly or as Ai would dub it, fashionably manly, slipper hit the bug and it fell to the ground.

"Yay Myu-chan!" and so, they spent the night laughing about the bug.

* * *

**SO SO SORRY! I'm sorry if this was disappointing... But tell me your opinions~~~~THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Mwah!Mwah! And also, I'm bringing in HEAVENS...And there is a chance that the rating might go up, if you guys would like...**


	13. Switch! Part 1

**Y U NO REVIEW? Just joking...*sulks in a corner...* **

**IT'S SATSUKI'S TIME TO SHINE~~~!**

* * *

"Ne, Ai-chan..." Natsuki started as he watches Ai pour some God-knows-what chemical inside a test tube, the blonde's head resting on his hand, elbows propped on the table with the sweetest smile he could muster. Ai continued pouring as he asked, 'Yes, Natsuki?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Piyo-chan convention!"

"No." Ai said flatly. Natsuki pouted and said, "But you promised!"

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!" Natsuki pleaded further and Ai finally gave up. That pout of his should be illegal...

"Fine."

"Yay!" Natsuki said as he hugged Ai.

"Is there something going on, you two?" Mr. Ryuya Hyuga, the chemistry teacher, asked.

"N-Nothing, sir!"

* * *

At lunch time, Natsuki sat with Ai. He connected their tables together. Ai's bento was, again, fashionably manly. It was teal blue with navy blue hearts and silver glitters, not that Natsuki would complain since his was the limited edition Pink Piyo-chan lunch box. They ate together, pausing to speak.

"So, when is this convention of yours?" Ai asked, taking a sip of water. Natsuki grinned under the tissue he was using to wipe his mouth with.

"Saturday" he stated gleefully. Ai nodded and turned around on his seat to get his organizer from his backpack. He opened the small notebook which was, again, fashionably manly with cute little red, pink and blue butterflies on the green background. He hummed and nodded as he checked if he was free that day.

"I guess its okay..." he stated slowly, setting the notebook down and Natsuki just stared at it.

"Why are all your items girly?" he asked skeptically

"...My dad was the one who chose them..."

"Oh.."

Natsuki stood up and grabbed his bento.

"Don't forget! Saturday."

OoOoOoOoO

Saturday rolled around rather quickly. Ai found himself in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He doesn't know why but, he felt that he should look at least presentable. Its not like its a date or anything, that much he knows. He just feels that he should look presentable because something's gonna happen...

After deeming that he looks presentable, he went down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where are you going?", his father asked. He looked over his shoulder while sitting on the ground, tying his shoelaces.

"Piyo-chan convention with Natsuki."

"The good twin?"

"Yes" Ai said, standing up. His father nodded in approval and said, "be careful. Love you"

"Love you, dad. Bye"

OoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, after the 30 minutes train ride,he arrived at the large venue for the annual Piyo-chan convention. He looked around, it's pretty easy to spot Natsuki since he's the only 15 year old fan of Piyo-chan. How juvenile could he be. He saw Natsuki, standing out of the whole crowd. He was wearing a white tee with the words, 'I LOVE PIYO-CHAN' in big yellow letters on it. He was looking pretty annoyed. That seems quite uncharacteristic...

"Oi! Natsuki!" he shouted to attain the blonde's attention. The tall teen whipped his head and grinned, waving at Ai.

"Ai-chan~~~" he said, running over to him, hugging the small robot.

"Let's go, ne?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Ehhh? What do you mean Ai-Ai is out with Satsuki?" Reiji asked over the phone. The three of them were in the living room playing Tekken 5 with Reiji repeatedly beating Ranmaru's ass when _Natsuki _Shinomiya suddenly called. The other two whipped their heads to look at Reiji.

_Meanwhile with the real Natsuki..._

"Yes, Ai-chan is out on a date with Satsuki" Natsuki said, smirking victoriously. Everything was going according to plan. Confused? Well, let's take a flashback...

_Last night in the Shinomiya residence..._

_"I told you not to play in the rain! Now look, you have such a high fever!" The older Shinomiya twin said, twisting a wet towel and putting it on Natsuki's forehead._

_"You mean...I'm sick? HACHOO!" he said, his voice sounding a bit groggy because of his clogged up nose. Satsuki sighed and threw the tissue. _

_"Yes. Stop being so careless!" after Satsuki said that, Natsuki grinned. _

_"What a tsundere..."_

_"What was that?" the other one snapped back and Natsuki's grin turned wider._

_"Nothing! Haachoo!...Ugh...Now I can't go to the convention with Ai-chan..." he muttered sadly and Satsuki felt his heart break. Never once did Natsuki ever missed those supposed that it is Natsuki's fault but... He's so cute! Sighing, he made up his mind and said_

_"I'll fill up for you"_

_"What?" Natsuki asked, confused._

_"I said I'll take your place."_

_"what if Ai noticed?"_

_"Idiot!" he smacked Natsuki's head slightly. "We're twins. No one will know the difference"_

_"Oh yeah... But your manners"_

_"It'll be fine...I'll copy you. All you do is shout and hug anyways"_

_"Hey!"_

And that's how Natsuki in the convention became Satsuki.

What will happen next?

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE! CLIFFHANGER~~~~**


	14. Switch! Part 2

**Part 2~~**

* * *

Satsuki adjusted his glasses nervously. This is like some secret agent mission. And its like hitting two birds on one stone! He's making Natsuki happy _and _having a date with Ai. Technically, its a date because its just the two of them. He looked beside him, at Ai who was currently eating cotton candy, its color was the same color as his hair. He grinned and took some of the sweet treat from Ai.

"Hey!" Ai said playfully, glaring at 'Natsuki'. The latter just chuckled and ate it.

"Have you bought everything you want?" Ai asked, glancing down at the white paper bags with a cartoon duck in front. 'Natsuki' nodded. He spent the whole night memorizing what Natsuki had in his list. It would be awkward if he would be looking at a list and AI was pretty smart. No, he's hella smart. He graduated as valedictorian in sixth grade and he's always been first in academics. He wouldn't be surprised if Ai noticed that he's actually Satsuki in just a few moments.

"Natsuki, what's that?" Ai pointed innocently, staring blankly at the big Ferris Wheel. How cute. He doesn't even know what it is though when it comes to calculus and all that stupid math, he could put Einstein to shame. Neither way, he just smiled and said,

"Ai-chan's so cute! Its a Ferris Wheel."

"Wheel?" the bluenette asked with a tilt of his head. Satsuki nodded.

"Yes. It goes round and round, see?" he asked and Ai nodded. Suddenly, there was a rather bright glint on his eyes.

"Let's go! I want to try it." Ai stated determinedly, tugging at Satsuki's arm. Satsuki pushed his fake glasses up as they walked towards the large and round contraption. Thankfully, it was already 5:00 pm, meaning that there's only a few people left. Probably because the kids don't want to miss their bed time. They didn't have to wait long because the line is quite short. They stepped inside and sat down opposite of each other. Then, slowly but surely, they were being lifted up in the air. Satsuki couldn't help but smile as Ai looked down, a large grin on his cute face.

"We're flying!" he said excitedly. Satsuki only nodded, afraid that if he'd open his mouth, something embarrassing would come out. A few minutes later, when they were high up in the air, there was a very, very important announcement...

"The amusement park will now be closing in 3 minutes" a smooth, feminine voice said in the speakers. Now that they'd notice it, there were no people left. They're all alone. It took 30 minutes to get so high-up, and the closing's in 3 minutes! They both panicked. Screaming non-sense while flailing around. Literally.

"WHERE GOING TO DIE!" Satsuki yelled, waving his hands in his air. Ai, who have already composed himself, smacked Satsuki on the head.

"They're probably gonna notice us up here..."

_30 Minutes later..._

_"_Nope...Their not coming..." Satsuki said, his arms tightly embracing Ai as they snuggled in a corner for warmth. It was getting really cold and dark...

"Natsuki..."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be. Let's...talk..."

"Talk? about what?"

"Well anything..."

"Okay then..." Ai said, unsure. Natsuki noticed this and sighed, "Okay...Let's talk about Satsuki.."

"Satsuki?"

"Yes. What...What do you think of him?" he asked. His heart was pounding against his chest, as if it'll come out any second now. He was afraid, yet excited of what he was going to hear. He knew that it would probably hurt him, but, he has to know...

"Well...I don't like him very much. I mean like, he bullies me all the time. And at first day, he actually hurt me."

"Oh..." the blond said, looking down, feeling ashamed. He felt tears in his eyes.

"But I don't think he's really that aggressive. Maybe...Maybe he's just lost..." when Ai said that, he felt a spark of hope in his chest.

"You should give him a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"A chance to be closer with you. Not many think of him like you do. He is just lost." he stated calmly. He knew his taking advantage but he couldn't help it.

"Our father left us when we were still in our mother's womb. He cheated on our mother and so, they divorced. We're closer to our mother, you know. So when she started dating guys, Satsuki couldn't help but become angry. After those guys take her to bed, they leave right after. Literally" he chuckled at the end. Ai looked as if he was interested in his story so he continued.

"He told off our mom, right when another man was there. Mom got angry and chose all her lovers over him. The distance between them grew and it made Satsuki feel really sad..."

"He tells you all that?" Ai asked, amazed at their trust in each other...

"No. Its something that twins have. Its like an instinct that we have. We can sense what the other is feeling."

"Awesome..." Ai said, struck in awe.

"And-" Satsuki was about to continue when suddenly the Ferris Wheel moved. A few minutes later, they were on the ground...

They stepped out, walking side-by side. When they were at the exit of the park, they saw a young man with glasses, dark hair and a mole on his chin. Satsuki's narrowed as he said,

"Otori Eiichi..."

* * *

OMAKE

"Ai-Ai!" Reiji yelled as he hugged Ai, who was currently walking down the streets.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, Reiji."

"You were with Satsuki just now, right?"

"What? I was with Natsuki..." Ai stated, confused.

"Nope. That was Satsuki pretending to be Natsuki"

"He had glasses!" Ai stated matter-of-a-factly.

"Ever heard of fake glasses?"

No way...It couldn't be right?


	15. Purity

**WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGG HIATUS! so I'm back! September's here and Hajj holiday is nearing. YAY! And also the Saudi National day! YES! Anyways, this chappie, IS PURE EVIL! oh and rating has gone up in this chappie**

* * *

Ootori Eiichi found his new toy. A very delectable one at that.

Ai Mikaze... Such a beauty.

He wonders how he tastes. What does he sounds like when he thrusts into the bluenette. Just the thought of it turns him on.

Now. He has to handle his own business in the bathroom.

* * *

Monday rolled by very fast. Ai found himself stomping childishly towards Satsuki's locker to talk with him. He was so engulfed in anger that he didn't notice a short pinkette with golden eyes walking into him.

BUMP!

The humanoid landed on his ass rather painfully. He rubbed at his head and opened his eyes. In front of him was Haruka Nanami, his kouhai... And the biggest fujoshi he's ever known.

"Ai-senpai!" Haruka said, standing up with a flustered face in embarrassment. Ai stood up as well and said, "Hello."

'_Ai-senpai is so awesome... He'd be a perfect uke...'_ those were the thoughts in Haruka's head as she thought of Ai being...abused in the whole by some random guy, all the while making lewd sounds.

The senpai noticed that his kohai's nose was bleeding and he sighed.

"Please stop fantasizing about me being penetrated by another guy" he said as he wiped away Haruka's nosebleed with a tissue. The pinkette blushed. Shit! He found out!

"And stop swearing. Also, stop saying your thoughts out loud" he finished wiping it. Just as Haruka was about to open her mouth, somebody poked at Ai's shoulder. Ai turned around and found a slim young lady just about his height and age and with black hair which has ringlets at the bottom.

"May I help you?"

"Oh...I'm Rilanne. I'm a transfer student. May I ask, where's class 3- A?"

* * *

Ootori Academy is second to the best academies in Japan. If it weren't for the high fees, they would've been very popular. But the payment was worth it because their services are handy.

The most popular boys in school are Nagi Mikado, Sumeragi Kira and Ootori Eiichi. The last one is the son of the principal. The three of them have everything. Form riches to reputations. Right now, the three are in the Student Council room debating.

Eiichi was the president. Kira was vice president and Nagi was the secretary. They all won positions through bribery of course.

"It has been decided, then", Eiichi said with a smirk. "There shall be a competition between Saotome and Otori Academy in singing."

* * *

After directing Rilanne where the room was, somebody from the news club called him. He was part of the school newspaper club.

He was assigned to interview with Ootori Eiichi, SSC President of Ootori Academy.

After the meeting, they departed. Ai walked towards the classroom. The halls were now empty due to the fact that it was 8:00 AM. Good thing he was excused.

When he got to the room, he was shocked to see that the teacher was not yet there. He asked Haruo why and he said that their Values Education was absent.

They had no substitute because every teacher was full booked. There were AM and PM classes too so its quite hard.

Ai took this as an opportunity to list down what he would need.

_Tickler_

_Pen_

_Recorder_

_Hat_

He can borrow a reporter hat from Syo, that's for sure. Lately, the blonde kohai has been acting weird around him and Ai didn't know why. Problems maybe. Who knows.

OOh! A ballpen!

* * *

After borrowing the hat, Ai quickly made his way towards the Ootori Academy.

It was empty. Unlike them, they had no PM classes. Everything was done by 4:00. He walked to the SSC room. He opened the door and found Eiichi there, handling some paperwork.

The other teen noticed him and smiled at him charmingly.

"Come in."

He said and Ai complied. He fiddled awkwardly around the room throughout the whole interview. Normally, he doesn't act that way. But there was something about Eiichi that terrifies him...His aura maybe.

"Thank you, Mikaze-san. I hope we meet again." the other teen said with a sly smile as he took Ai's hand and kissed his knuckles. Ai could only blush as he watched the teen do so.

Eiichi caught up on this and smirked.

"What's the matter? For such a beautiful creature, its impossible that nobody has done that to you." that was his words before grabbing Ai by the back of his head and kissing him fiercely. The bespectacled teen licked Ai's bottom lip, and Ai gasped as a reaction. Eiichi took this as an opportunity to enter his moist cavern. Ai could taste something on Eiichi's tongue...It's like a pill...Eiichi broke the kiss to gasp for breath. He looked at Ai with lust hooded eyes while the other just wiped at his mouth, trying to rid himself of the taste.

"I-it's h-hot..." Ai said in a squeaky tone. Eiichi smirked at his naivety as he took off his necktie. He kneeled down and wrapped it around Ai's wrists.

"W-what are you d-doing? Ah!" Ai asked and moaning afterwards. Everything feels so hot and every touch causes a jolt to run up his spine. Eiichi answered, "Its a way to cause more ventilation" without looking up.

Then, the megane undid Ai's tie as well and tied it around his mouth. Ai felt tears in his eyes as he realized what was happening...

Somebody save him!

* * *

Satsuki felt guilt dwell up as he reminisced what Ai said earlier...

'_ How could you?!"_

_"You're a coward!"_

_"I hate you! After showing me all that pain, you go around and say you love me?"_

_"Forgive you? I will never forgive you! I HATE YOU!"_

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"_

His thoughts were put to an abrupt stop as his phone rang...

'_Tobi tachitaku naru tte? Katarurizumu oboete ndarou _  
_Mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e _  
_Sabita sukoaboodo mitai ni kimi mo koko de furuete ndarou? _  
_Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e ~~~'  
_

He grabbed his phone and answered 'hello?!' irritatedly.

'_I have two condoms in store and I have such a wonderful toy here..."_

"What?" he asked with a skeptical tone he can hear lewd sounds of moans, groans and wet skin slapping against skin. There was a rustle on the other line before they answered

"S-Satsuki! A-ah! He-hel...p me-e! _Aah! Nnh!" _

a familiar voice strained over the phone. The blonde's eyes widened as he dropped the phone and ran out of his room.

* * *

Ootori Eiichi smirked as their conversation ended. He focused on the beauty that was currently writhing underneath him. The tie on Ai's mouth was removed since that he wanted to hear his moans.

"I-it hurts! STOP! Aah!"

"You say that yet y-you enjoy this... haa" he answered, flipping Ai to his stomach and ramming into him harder.

Ai bit on his bottom lip as the man behind him thrusted into him harder. It felt so good...So disgusting. He let out another moan as Eiichi leaned over him, biting on the back of his ear. One hand went to his chest to play with the cherry nubs as the other went to his cock and pumped it fast.

"A-ah! Nnhh...Mmm..."

"You're s-so tight...Mmmnn" Eichi flipped him over again and rested him on his lap. Ai felt a jolt of pleasure run up his spine as the penetration became deeper and harder. The hand pumped faster and Eiichi bit at his nipples. The bluenette doesn't know whether he should focus on the hand that was now caressing his tight balls or the dick up his ass. Everything felt so good...

* * *

When Satsuki finally reached the Ootori Academy, he quickly went towards the Student Council room...

He could hear them outside. They were so loud.

He mustered up the courage to open it and wished that he didn't...

The sight of Ai riding Eiichi's rod greeted him. Eiichi noticed him so he flipped them over again, giving the Shinomiya twin a perfect view of Ai's twitching, abused hole. Then, Ai's scream was heard when Eiichi entered him again. The bastard even licked and sucked at Ai's nipples as he looked at Satsuki.

"Come on Satsuki, join us..." Eiichi grunted, thrusting into Ai. The blonde walked towards slowly to the two. Satsuki gulped as Ai looked up at him with teary eyes, saying, "S-satsu...ki...Aah!"

Eiichi threw a condom at Satsuki and told him, "I know you want to join. There's still plenty of space. I prepared him well."

Satsuki looked very confused...But he ended up giving into lust. He's always dreaming about this...

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He wore the condom on his erect cock. Ai stared at the huge girth in shock as he shaked his head 'no'.

"Oh come on now... I heard double penetration feels good." Eiichi said as he gave space to Satsuki who immediately thrusted inside Ai.

"I-it hurts...I'm being r-ripped apart...Haah!" Ai whispered hoarsely as intense pain shot up him from having two dicks shove up his ass at once...

"St...op...Nnh"he moaned out. Satsuki stopped, feeling guilty about doing this to Ai. He came here to rescue him! Not to rape him!

He pulled out of Ai and pulled up his pants and boxers. He glared at Eiichi and punched him. He pulled the megane out and punched him repeatedly.

"PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled angrily, spitting at Eiichi once he was done. He took off his jacket, unbounded Ai's hands and draped the jacket around Ai's shoulders. He carried Ai bridal style out of the room, all the while the bluenette crying on his chest.


	16. Part 1-Forget

**REVIEW OR I WILL COME OUT TO EAT YOU! Just joking... Anyways, please review! You know I love you so much that I squeeze fanfiction into my school life! I'm in the pilot section in our school and I'm worried that I might get transferred to other sections! T_T... Please review!**

* * *

As Satsuki placed Ai on the front seat, he felt a mix of emotions seizing up. Pain, anger, guilt and sadness. He can't even bare to look Ai in the eyes, too ashamed of what he's done. But still, there was a small spark of hope that maybe Ai will forgive him so...

"Ai... I'm so sorry..."

Ai raised his head, eyes red from crying. He suddenly pulled Satsuki down in a hug, catching Satsuki off-guard.

"Satsuki... W-what do I do...?"

* * *

Once Ai reached home, Satsuki's words still lingered in his mind. Thankfully, his father wasn't home. He felt like he couldn't be able to handle the tension when he comes face to face with the professor.

_"I will protect you... No matter what.."_

Those were the sweet words that the Shinomiya twin whispered to him. He felt his heart beat fast at the thought of it. All the anger washed away due to the blonde's promise. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt when he remembered something...

Satsuki's apology...

The mean words he said to the blond and the way he dumped him. But now he has to swallow his pride and accept fate.

Maybe, just maybe, he can trust Satsuki.

But how will Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus react? Would they be disgusted? Would they slaughter Satsuki? How about Syo?

He just shook his head, convincing himself that everything will be alright tomorrow.

But the memories of the night haunted him as he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**GUYS! REVIEW**


End file.
